


An Astute Observation

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissies and such, Late-night meal, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ma’m?” She questions, once she sees her supervisor disappear with a slight stumble behind the locker room doors. Regardless of the trouble Dani knows she’ll be in, she follows Stella into the locker room just as the woman is stripping from her bathing suit. With a blush she turns around. “Ma’m,” she says again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Astute Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr Prompt: Bbc the fall literally anything but is really like stella/dani kissing on a night out together if you don't mind
> 
> I don't own The Fall, of course,but I am delighted that we will finally be getting another season soon! :D

She didn’t want to bother her, really she didn’t. So, instead of interrupting she watched the woman swim, the smooth muscles in her back flexing through the black bathing suit. Gentle slaps of her hands and feet slicing into the thick water. Breathe. Slice. Slice. Slice Breathe. Flip turn. And repeat.

She looked at her watch and shuffled into the small room by the pool, knowing that it would be a while. And still she watched her with fascination. How a woman could arouse and terrify her at the same time puzzled her. Made her inquisitive, although she knew her questions would never be answered-at least not in the sense she wanted. She’d seen the condoms, tossed them into the toilet, her mood depressing. Danielle Ferrington took the paperwork from her bag, the results from this evening’s chat with Annie Brawley. The woman couldn’t remember anything and had severe brain damage, it seemed. Still, in her hand she held results from the Doctor. Tissue and saliva samples that Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson would further investigate. She reads the files, skimming the information her boss has scrawled on sheets of paper from the interviews she’d conducted.

Finally, she notices the older woman’s pace slow down. She’s been noticing a lot of things lately. Her strokes become less severe, less precise until she seems to slap the water. Dani leaves the small room, her shoes clopping on the tiles. She sees the woman, hair shrouded under a black swim cap, rise from the pool, and climb onto the tiles, a gentle shake in her form.

“Ma’m?” She questions, once she sees her supervisor disappear with a slight stumble behind the locker room doors. Regardless of the trouble Dani knows she’ll be in, she follows Stella into the locker room just as the woman is stripping from her bathing suit. With a blush she turns around. “Ma’m,” she says again.

“How long were you out there,” comes from her lips

“I brought the paperwork you requested.” Her words are only answered with an ‘mhm.’ She awkwardly waits with her back turned as she hears Stella’s skirt zip- the sounds one made when dressing themselves. The day-old clothes cling to her body and a towel is spiraled and sitting atop her head .She looks slightly unkempt. It’s alarming. Even more so because Dani’s never been more attracted to her than at this moment. Dani wants to say something intelligent, wants to impress her supervisor and the woman of her affections with some fact she’s discovered. In reality she’s found nothing. Noticing that Stella is now clutching her head, she blanches when she hears her speak.

“Dani, I haven’t eaten all day. Would you join me for dinner?”

_Would she? The real question would be why wouldn’t she?_

She feels the blush rise on her cheeks again, and turns her head, knowing the woman noticed everything. Hell, she probably could smell her nervousness or see the heart in her chest cavity that was currently racing.  She looks over her bosses form and moves her lips to pose a question but Stella has already glided past her, bare feet padding across the carpeted floor of the hotel. She answers her unasked question with a slight quirk of her lips.

“Room service, Dani. Do you like burgers?”

The red-head can only nod and hurry down the hall

* * *

 

The orders are quickly placed, and Dani makes herself comfortable at Stella’s request. She removes her jacket and shoes, sitting on the couch and flipping on the tele. She hears the steady stream of the shower and drops her head back with a sigh.

_Get it together, Dani. She invited you here because you have papers for her. She’s  not interested, you know that. And how could she be? You have nothing to offer. It’s just dinner. She’s hungry. It’s just dinner. Nothing more. Get yourself together._

The knock on the door alerts her to the fact that the food has arrived

* * *

 

They’re sitting perched on the couch, watching some droning reruns of coupling when Dani clears her throat, finally saying what she wanted to say all day. What her cowardice stopped her from doing before. The compliment tumbles out of her mouth.

“The way you handled our subject…it was excellent, ma’m.”

She hears the woman sigh, no reading the files through her meal. She places the remnants of her burger onto the tabled plate and takes the remote, turning off the television.

“You fancy me, Dani,” she delivers as if it’s just another sentence, like it’s a simple utterance she would do at work, as if she’s not sitting here, hair wet clad in a silk robe. _‘The killer has a young child, a girl,_ ’ she would say in that exact voice. It is void of uncertainty. The burger Dani is lifting into her mouth hits the side of her face instead, leaving a ketchup stain there. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops. Better to catch flies with. She’d be reassigned. This was the end.

“Ma’-Ma’m I-I”she stumbles over her words, pausing dumbfounded when she hears the petite woman chuckle softly, the sound arising from her chest. She’s never heard Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson chuckle before. She likes it quite a lot. The smile on her lips is inescapable. Her icy blue eyes meet hers and she laughs more, taking her napkin to the younger-woman’s cheek. Her knees are pressed into the couch as she wipes away the offending stain. And she lingers. She can feel her breathing. She’s so close. Close. Close. And her robe has nearly lost its cinch. And Dani can see her skin. Her cleavage. She adverts her eyes when she hears Stella speak.

“I invited you to my room, Constable, what do you think that means?” She asks the question and Dani can feel her hot breath tickle her skin. Her hair is wet on her shoulders and her nipples are erect beneath the robe. Her voice is throaty and Dani knows that sound. That isn’t the voice that asks her for nail varnish. She sounds seductive, her voice heavy with sex. Dani’s hand rises skeptically and she tugs at the small knot on her robe, finding to her surprise that Stella lets it open.

“You fancy me quite a bit.”

Suddenly hungry lips are pressed against hers, an agile tongue skimming across possessively, demanding entrance into her mouth. She pushes her into the back the couch, surprisingly strong for such a small woman, as she grinds and makes quick work of the buttons of Dani’s shirt. She pulls back from their erratic kissing once she’s opened the shirt and looks into the woman’s eyes.

“An astute observation, Constable,” she whispers, breathy, fully dropping the robe from her shoulders to reveal black-lace panties, and sculpted breasts.

Stella’s eyes widen when the meek woman suddenly is on top of her, pushing her into the cushions of the couch. Her azure eyes hold the smile that her lips hide and her pupils widen with desire. She lets her continue, the lace of her panties already moistening. Her fingers tangle in Stella’s long blonde hair splayed across the fabric of the couch, and beads of sweat form on her form. Dani’s tongue slithers down the expanse of Stella’s neck and soon slides across the top of her breast. God, she hasn’t had someone do this in so long. She hasn’t let anyone touch her like this in years. It’s been too long. She has to let it continue.  She must.

Dani is watching her, observing the way her body tenses as she moves her breast in her hand, runs her tongue over the hard nipples. Stella gasps when teeth tug, pulling at her sensitive nipples, and her hands reach out beseechingly, manicured nails pressed into the young woman’s back. Feeling the woman tense, she slips the whole nipple into her mouth, swirling around her areola. A deep moan escapes her lips and Dani rises with a final swirl. _An astute observation indeed,_ she thinks as she stares down at the Superintendent, cheeks flushed and mouth wide in pleasure. She slides her black lace panties from her toned legs and whispers into her thigh:

“I learned from the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've attempted f/f. Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
